Echo 0
by zerograv5
Summary: This is the story of the squad known as Echo 0. As the best of the best and handpicked by the CIA, how will this squad of soldiers fare against the forces of Raul Menendez? You can only know by reading! This is the first story I'm serious about and I hope that you all will like it! Co-written by Ranger2654. Currently on hiatus
1. Character Sheet

**I suppose this is edited chapter 1 of Echo 0, so, I will try to spit out chapters as often as possible. I will usually have these up on Gdocs, since I have more inspiration when people creep on me. So, welcome to the world of Echo 0. I don't own Black Ops II, and if you say I do, I'll be under your bed with a rusty spoon(JK...or not).**

-PAST ECHO 0-

Name: Daniel Blade

Age: 20  
Race: White

Date of Birth: September 2, 1966 (Month and Day are mine, but not the year)

Place of Birth: Green Bay, Wisconsin

Eye Color: Frosty Blue

Hair Color: White

Codename: Pendant

Name: Andrew Reyes

Age: 26  
Race: White

Date of Birth: May 13, 1960

Place of Birth: Phoenix, Arizona

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Codename: Piston

Name: Matthew Abril

Age: 23  
Race: White

Date of Birth: December 25, 1963

Place of Birth: Unknown, North Dakota

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Blonde

Codename: Boots

-FUTURE ECHO 0-

Name: Robert Blade

Age: 26  
Race: White

Date of Birth: September 2, 1999

Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: White

Codename: Zero

Name: Emily Blade

Age: 25  
Race: White

Date of Birth: September 2, 2000

Place of Birth: Fresno, California

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Brown

Codename: Violet

Name: David Abril

Age: 40  
Race: White

Date of Birth: August 15, 1985

Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Reddish Blonde

Codename: Rockhead


	2. Pyrrhic Victory: Part 1

**Chapter 1 is here. Blame the Walking Dead for this not getting up faster than it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed to this, and you get an internet cookie for your review. Don't eat it too fast, it's still hot. I don't own this game, and if I did, I would probably still be sitting on here. This chapter was co-written by my brother from another mother Spartan273.**

I looked up at the roof of the armored truck that I had been told to get into. I had no idea why I was here, and I only knew that I was ordered to go to the retirement home known as the Vault. I checked my M8A1 assault rifle and my dual pistols. Now, these fucking pistols were old, and I mean OLD. Two M1911 pistols that belonged to my father...I've always wondered where that son of a bitch was...I don't hate him like my friend David hated his dad for a while.

"Hey, asshole, stop daydreaming." my sister said as she smacked me on the back of the head. I gave her a sharp glare and she giggled. My sister was one of the nicest people you will meet...but she is ruthless in combat. We were born on the same day, one year apart.

"Emily, shut up" I replied, earning another giggle from her.

"You shouldn't say shut up to girls" my other squadmate said. He was David "Rockhead" Abril, son of the old member Matthew Abril. Like my father, I knew all of the squad personally. It's awesome that I get to command Rockhead even though he's 40 years old.

"Yeah, I also shouldn't disrespect the elderly, but fuck you" I said back, which made us 3 burst out in laughter. As I said, I knew David on a personal level. He flipped me the bird, which made me reply with the same gesture. I've known David since I entered the military, and I was the one who told the government to put him in the squad.

"Well, it seems we're here" a new voice cut in. I looked up and saw the one and only lieutenant commander David Mason looking down at me. "Hello Robert" he said with a friendly smile. When I said that my friend David hated his dad, I meant this David. Why would Rockhead hate his dad...that's just silly.

"Nice to see you Section" I said, shaking his hand. "Now, please explain why the hell we are here"

I wasn't stupid. My squad was only called on for the most dangerous missions.

"David, you know we are only supposed to be called to situations that are fucked so we can un-fuck them. This is just a retirement home" I said matter of factly. It was true, we were usually game changers. We had clearance to every piece of equipment just so we could get the job done. People told me that my red eyes were intimidating...I guess I agree to that, since when I gave David a glare, he shuddered.

"You'll see when we get there" he replied, walking back to his seat next to Harper. Yes, I also knew Harper. I felt the truck come to a stop, and the doors swung open. Every marine in the truck stormed out. I heard Harper say "Secure the building"

That was weird, since I didn't see him get out, but I didn't dwell on it. I motioned to my squad to get up, which they did. "C'mon Echo, let's see what all the hubbub is about" I said, walking behind David as I exited the truck. I inhaled the fresh air as I looked at the bright blue sky. I always like to pause and look at the scenery around me, to remind myself of my old home. I looked up and noticed two VTOL warships above the vault. "Damn Section, they've got VTOL here? It must be important" I said. He just chuckled and said, "Follow me"

Emily bounced in, and yes, she mother fucking _bounced. _David walked in, followed by me, and I could hear Rockhead behind me. I walked behind David at an even pace while listening to doors being slammed open and closed. Suddenly, Harper and a JSOC agent were walking besides us. "Hello Harper" I said simply. He nodded back as the handsome JSOC man started to speak.

"We've scoured every inch of the Vault sir...except this room" he said coolly, like he didn't give a fuck. He and Harper went to each side of the door, ready to fire. I put away my rifle and pulled out my pistols.

"Do those things even work?" David whispered to me.

"Fuck off" I replied. He knew these things worked. I heard Violet and Rockhead raise their weapons at the door. "Open it" I said. The JSOC guy pulled out a keycard and swiped it in the slot. Harper then kicked in the door as we crowded into the room.

"Safety's on dipshit" I heard a raspy voice say. I turned around to find a man sitting in a wheelchair that had almost no hair and a scruffy beard. I recognized him though.

"Nice to see you Woods" I said, walking towards the old man. He turned his head towards me and offered a weak smile. "Didn't think I'd see you again Zero"

"Woods, please, that was the most stupid sentence you have ever spoken. That was bad and you should feel bad" I said, waving my finger. He chuckled. I saw Section order Harper to stand down out of the corner of my eye. "Hey old man" Section said, walking up next to me. Woods gave him a smile as well. "Was Raul Menendez here today?" he asked silently. When Woods didn't respond, Harper's expression turned into a glare.

"Sergeant Woods! Raul Menendez is the leader of Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden" he said, the scowl still on his face.

"Harper, calm down" Emily spoke up. He sighed, but the scowl still remained. David kneeled down next to Woods and gave him a comforting smile. From where I was at, I saw Woods' eyes glaze over, so I crouched next to him.

"He's a waste of fucking time, he's a vegetable" Harper said.

"Back off!" Section and I shouted at the same time. I knew Woods since he was there when I was born. But, that same night, my dad went off the grid, and left my mother to take care of me by herself. I saw Woods grasp David's hand, and when he took it away, a golden heart shaped locket was laying in his palm. I saw Rockhead chuckle at me shouting at someone. Hey, so what if I don't shout often?

"All he said was 'Mi hermana...'. That's Spanish for sister dipshit" he said looking at Harper. Rockhead burst out laughing, but got punched in the gut by Harper. I turned and looked at Section just as his hand flew up to his head and his eyes glazed over..

"You alright brother?" I asked, walking over to him and patting him on the back. His head shot up. "Yeah man" he said back, giving me a smile. I smiled back.

Woods coughed to get our attention. "You all better get your shit together...he's gonna attack" he said. I raised my eyebrow at that.

Harper gasped in surprise. "If you know about a threat to national security, you've gotta tell us Sergeant!" Harper shouted.

"Can you turn down your volume asshole?" Emily asked irritably. Just as Harper was about to retort, Woods spoke up.

"Turn the camera on" he said simply. I saw Harper push something on his ear.

"HOLD THE FUCK ON!" I shouted, startling everyone. "I have been trying to get a camera for 3. Fucking. Years. Why does that ass of all people get one!" I complained to David. Just as he was about to respond...

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT!" Woods shouted. We all nodded meekly.

"Alright then" he said, looking at David. "Your old man, he was doing ok in Alaska...then fucking Hudson showed up" he said. David's eyes widened, as he, unbeknownst to me, was remembering that day. Woods continued his lecture "They found where I was being held prisoner with a spy satellite. One of them KH-09s. This baby, it shits out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 comes by and... pfft... snags it at about 30,000 feet. This was not the digital age. This film had to be processed, analyzed and delivered... all by hand. Our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas Savimbi." he said with a laugh."You think I'm fucking nuts? This guy..." he trailed off.

Pyrrhic Victory

Cunene Province, Angola  
Daniel Blade/Pendant

Echo 0 Strike Team

July 2, 1986

"NO! I need help over here! Hold on" I heard Mason shout as my eyes snapped open. I whipped my head towards the sound of the voice, and saw him kicking a buffel that held a burning man inside. I rushed over to Mason and tried to assist.

"Mason! Pendant!" a heavy voice shouted. My head whipped to the side as I saw Savimbi crouch by Mason.

"Savimbi! You gotta help" he pleaded as he grabbed a shovel that I magically didn't see before and started whacking the glass with unparalleled power...except for me and my squad's(*insert smiley face*). "BREAK DAMN YOU!" he shouted, hitting it one final time. I heard footsteps, and I knew Piston and Boots were behind me. I heard the man give one final scream of pain, and then he fell to the ground, roasted. I flinched. Only Piston knew this, since Boots wasn't with us at the time, but to save my best friend(totally not Piston) from falling, I had to stick my hand through fire to pull his ass up. There are now scars from my wrist to my shoulder because of that day.

"Mason, the fire finished him. Sometimes it's too late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death." Savimbi said sadly, and handed Mason a machete. One of his men handed him a grenade launcher, a MM1 to be exact, but I'm not giving you a history lesson. I saw mortar fire from our position rain hell on the MPLA. "The mortar fire means that the MPLA is readying for attack. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! MOVE OUT!" Savimbi shouted at his highest level, which was received by a warcry.

"Alright men, let's show these assholes how Echo deals with fuckers" I said to my men. Boots cheered and Piston nodded with a smile. We were currently armed with FAL's equipped with an ACOG scope, and a M1911 pistol. I brought my personal pistols, and by that I mean the ones I used on my first mission. I saw Hudson's helicopter hover go over head.

"Mason, Pendant, you copy?" Hudson asked.

"Go ahead Hudson" I said, walking with Mason and my squad towards Savimbi's buffel.

"The MPLA are advancing on your position about one klick north" he said back quickly. I climbed the ladder and sat behind Savimbi on the buffel(and no, he is sitting on the OUTSIDE of the buffel). My squad joined me on the back on either side of me.

"So boss, how do you think we should approach this" Piston asked.

"We kill em all" I said back. He grinned a maniacal grin and started sharpening his combat knife.

"Yeah, we know! Savimbi's leading a counter charge" Mason replied back, hooking his arm around the buffel's ladder.

"He's got balls, I'll give him that" Hudson replied. We arrived at the top of the hill and looked at the beautiful sight of mortars killing people.

"Hudson, what about Woods, do you know where he's at?" Piston questioned.

"They've been moving him from one location to another. We expect Savimbi's men to report back soon." Hudson replied.

"Why couldn't we look for it you ass! We could have got it in 10 seconds flat" Boots complained. Suddenly, the beautiful sounds of mortars stopped.

"The mortars...they stopped" Savimbi said worriedly, his eyes darting around. Suddenly, I heard the sound of yelling, and then about 100 men came over the hill at us. Everyone's eyes widened except mine.

"Echo. LET'S MOVE!"

**Zero: For everyone who read, thanks for giving this a chance, and see you next chapter! Now my friend Spartan273 (also known as Piston) will give you a message.**

Spartan273: My character description has changed! I have Silver, not green eyes and silver hair instead of brown. CYA'LL!

**Zero: Bye everyone! And have another internet cookie, and it's very hot! Be sure to tell me what we did wrong in the comments! See you in a day (*insert troll face*)**

-THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. DON'T CONTINUE BEYOND THIS POINT!-


End file.
